Brooks (Mass Effect: Foundation)
Brooks is a human agent in the employ of the Shadow Broker. It is unknown if "Brooks" is her true name as she never directly identifies herself, and is only referred to as "Miss Brooks" upon accessing her personal starship. Mass Effect: Foundation In 2161 CE, Brooks was dispatched to an asteroid-mining facility orbiting the gas giant Themis to eliminate a major financier of the human survivalist organization Cerberus named Roth. In the course of her search for Roth, Brooks encounters a young boy working in the mines. She spares the boy from being beaten by the mine's foreman, then interrogates the foreman for Roth's location and kills him. She then uses the boy to infiltrate a staff room in the facility's clinic by posing as his mother and claiming he had fallen ill and needed help. After obtaining Roth's address from the clinic's computer, she disguises herself as a doctor and deceives the building's guard into letting enter Roth's quarters to deliver some medication. Inside, she encounters a lone man, presumably Roth, and forces him at knifepoint to wire a banker named Barla Von a considerable sum of money. Roth surmises that Brooks is there at the behest of the Shadow Broker, then turns the tables on her. He breaks free, draws a bladed claw-like hand weapon, and reveals that he is only a decoy for the real Roth. The opposing operatives fight. Brooks gains the upper hand and disarms the man, but he pulls a gun and shoots her. Cornered, Brooks is saved by the timely arrival of the boy, who distracts the man long enough for Brooks to disable him. She forces the man to divulge that Roth had left the facility and was bound for Earth, then kills him and leaves with the boy. Together, Brooks and the boy make their way to a facility administrator. In the guise of a security officer, she asks the administrator to verify Roth's whereabouts; the administrator reveals Roth has left the facility, but did not specify any destination. With her target in the wind, Brooks prepares to depart the facility on her ship. The boy begs to go with her, wanting only a ride off the station, but Brooks firmly refuses. She explains that she works alone because she doesn't trust people, and knows that if she takes the boy with her, he might someday be captured and forced to betray her. She assures the boy that since he was clever enough to track her from the clinic to Roth's quarters and avoid the guard, he will find a way to leave the facility on his own. As Brooks turns away to board her ship, the boy shoots her in the back, mortally wounding her. The boy then reveals that he was actually a girl, and although she had already learned not to trust people, she had hoped she could trust Brooks. The girl then boards Brooks' ship and leaves her behind to die. pl:Brooks (Mass Effect: Foundation) ru:Брукс Category:Shadow Broker